


Quick Strings

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Matt is a nervous boi, Second Chapter is the Smut, Tom and Edd makeout in the bathroom, Tom gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: +First uploaded May 26, 2018-Last updated: August 2, 2018=Imported to AO3: December 17, 2018"Are you kidding? We only have a week left, and now is the time for your organs to mess up?!""Sing? Competition?!""I can't. I just can't." The poor thing was on the verge of tears, worrying me thoroughly. Intertwining my fingers with his, I squeezed his hand comfortingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**[Tord's P.o.V]**

I had been practicing with two of my classmates in a band called Edd's World, the name being made up by the lead drummer and leader of the band, Edward Galwing, or just Edd for short.

The brunette was a nice man, very kind and outgoing for a teenager. I've known him since... I believe 3rd grade, along with his best friend- and my worst enemy- Thomas RedWhale, or Tom for short.

Tom was an idiot Jehovah's Witness, which is basically another word for Christian follower, his family believing in God and some shit like that. Since we've met, our relationship has become worse and worse and neither of us intends to change that.

Back to Edd, his kind words were always stored in a box in my mind, making my feelings for him deeper and deeper. I wanted to confess to him so badly... but unlike him, I have to keep secrets. I can't afford to tell him my heart beats for him and him alone.

At the moment, I was staring at him as he practiced his drums, waiting for Tom to show up. His shoulders bounced along to the beat, his eyes shimmering in the fact that this wasn't anything serious, but for fun. The brunette always found a way to make things fun, even in the most tense situations. That was another thing I loved about him.

We were really practicing for a contest that we had wanted to enter since we were kids. This contest was there every year, for young bands or singers looking for a way to start their careers and such before going out to the real world to perform. The winning team always got $10,000 and a chance to perform on an actual stage. There weren't many requirements, just that you needed to figure out what song to use and to do your best. There was a year where a soloist won and was able to perform on that very stage, the look of confidence flowing on their persona.

I wanted that to be me one day, but with the two that were in this band. The contest was in a week and we knew we had it in the bag.

The door finally opened to reveal a depressed looking Tom, which immediately worried Edd as he stopped beating the drums, put his sticks up and rushed over to the other.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" A pang of jealousy went through me, but I ignored it and looked up to see Tom talking, but I couldn't hear him very well. "Oh no! That's so inconvenient! I hope it gets better before the competition!"

"What happened?" I asked bluntly, not really caring.

"Tom lost his voice. He won't be able to practice vocals for a while." I snapped and glared at the black-eyed male, who glared back.

"Are you kidding? We only have a week left, and now is the time for your organs to mess up?!" I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Is there anyone else who could take over vocals?"

"Well, I'm shit at singing, and you both know that," Edd points out, causing everyone to remember the first time they heard the brunette's voice. They all cringed.

"I'm also incapable of singing," I sighed, wishing I could, in fact, sing. Looking around the room, no ideas popped up and it left a large silence in the room.

Tom suddenly whispered something in Edd's ear, who looked a bit confused but excited.

"You mean Matt?" Edd asked, looking uncertain. Tom happily nodded his head when Edd got it. The brunette turned to me and pursed his lips before saying, "Tom thinks we should try and get Matt in on this.

Matthew Howard, or just Matt, was my best friend, the shy ginger almost always tagging along beside me. He was a tall fellow but still rather new in our school and didn't trust anyone except for us three, mostly me, however. He's also never been to our band rehearsals or been to my house or anyone's for that matter. Hell, I had never even heard him sing.

Tom grabbed Susan and began plucking her strings to make himself patient with the long pauses, which made me annoyed.

Without giving it a second thought, I nodded to stop the guitar. Edd smiled at Tom, making me regret my decision thoroughly.

My relationship with Matt was strong, always so close together and gossiping about everything. There was always that feeling in the back of my head which was actually stronger than what I had for Edd, but I just thought it was from how close Matt and I were. It was just a friendship feeling I always told myself. _'The feelings I have for Edd are much different.'_

The next day when we went to school, we all gathered at our small table, Matt already there. Matt was always the first one at school for some reason, his bubbly persona active as usual. When we got there, he smiled with a wave. Normally, it didn't hold affect on me, but today seemed different as I sat down nervously to ask him the question.

 _'Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be this nervous! It's just a dumb question.'_ Calming myself down, I waved back and decided to just go for it.

"Hey, Matt?" I began, my fingers drumming on the table in a rhythmic beat.

"Yes?" He replied, his bright blue eyes meeting my silver orbs. My breath caught in my throat for a moment. _'I should be having these feelings for Edd, not Matt!'_

At this point, both Tom and Edd had noticed my strange behavior and Tom started smirking while Edd giggled. I glared at both of them before continuing.

"Tom, Edd, and I were wondering if you would want to join our band." Matt's eyes shrank and his smile disappeared, making me regret asking him at all.

"Why would you want me of all people?" the ginger asked, his hands trembling a bit.

"Well, we figured we've known you long enough. Plus, Tom lost his voice, so he can't perform in the competition if it doesn't get better by next weekend, so we'll need a backup just in case," Edd explained for me, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Sing? Competition?!" Matt asked, beginning to panic. Hurriedly, I rubbed his back and comforted him.

"Deep breaths, Matthew. You're fine." Tom and Edd looked at us as if we were the cutest couple they'd ever seen. I blushed at the thought, imagining if the two of us were in a relationship. It was becoming frustrating. _'I wouldn't mind- stop it! You have feelings for Edd, not some stupid ginger.'_ My own thoughts were beginning to hurt me, so I tuned them out.

"Well, I-I guess I can try, but I'm not sure if I'll really be of any use." It kind of hurt me to see the self-confidence drain away from the ginger slowly, but I didn't say anything, not knowing what to say.

After school, we headed to my house, surrounding Matt. The ginger looked incredibly nervous and backed into the bathroom.

"Guys, we're scaring him," Tom croaked, grabbing his throat in pain. Edd looked up at him worriedly and rubbed his back soothingly. Another pang of regret and jealousy. Tom smiled softly at the other, not saying anything more as he knew the brunette would shush him.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Matt, you can't hide in there forever."

"I can and I will," the ginger's shaky voice came back. "I can't sing in front of all of you, knowing you're all judging me."

Not knowing what else to do, I stood there silently searching for something new to say to get him out. Edd whispered an idea to me and I quickly thanked him with a warm smile.

"What if you just sang in front of me? We would be in a different room so no one could hear you," I added reassuringly.

My words were met with silence... and then the click of a door handle. Looking up, I saw Matt look unsure, but nodded anyway. Smiling, I lead him to a bedroom upstairs. Our hands met as I did so, though neither of us really minded, hardly noticing.

Now we were in the guest bedroom, that way he wouldn't have to look at my... posters. He still looked rather uncomfortable so I offered to play a song on my phone. Matt hesitantly accepted. Choosing a song, he just sat there, mesmerizing himself with the sway of the beat of the song.

Opening his mouth, his voice started with the song. [Song is all the kids are depressed by Jeremy Zucker]

_How long have you been smiling?  
It seems like it's been too long  
Some days I don't feel like trying  
So what the fuck are you on?_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
I think too much, we drink too much  
Falling in love like it's just nothing  
I want to know where do we go  
When nothing's wrong_

_[Chorus]  
'Cause all the kids are depressed  
Nothing ever makes sense  
I'm not feeling alright  
Staying up 'til sunrise  
And hoping shit is okay  
Pretending we know things  
I don't know what happened  
My natural reaction is that we're scared  
So I guess we're scared_

_[Verse 2]  
No I can't really keep lying  
'Cause I've been scared all along  
I'm getting sick of sleeping in  
While all my friends are popping pills  
And I don't think that they're wrong_

_[Pre-Chorus]  
I think too much, we drink too much  
Falling apart like it's just nothing  
I want to know where do we go  
When nothing's wrong_

_[Chorus]  
'Cause all the kids are depressed  
Nothing ever makes sense  
I'm not feeling alright  
Staying up 'til sunrise  
And hoping shit is okay  
Pretending we know things  
I don't know what happened  
My natural reaction is that we're scared  
So I guess we're scared_

_[Outro]  
I won't deny it 'cause you saw what it was  
I can't deny it if you won't give a fuck  
So I'll sew it up  
You know I am so in love_

His voice didn't need auto tune. He could do all of the little hitches in there without a problem. His voice was so warm when he sang and gave me goosebumps. I'm basically shivering from how good it was.

Matt saw the look on my face when he peeked at it, widening his eyes and putting a hand to his hair. "Was it... okay?"

"... okay? Okay?!" He began away from me a bit of fear and sadness in his eyes. My smile came onto my face, the biggest it's ever been. "That was amazing! You have to be in the band now!" The ginger's eyes sparkled at my praise but he looked away in embarrassment, a red blush covering his face.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been any better than Tom's," Matt argued, rubbing his arm subconsciously.

"Are you kidding? It was way better than Tom's!"

"Damn right it was!" a raspy voice agreed from the other side of the door. Matt looked at the door in alarm, his eyes shrinking.

"Tom, what the hell?" Edd scolded the other. The ginger curled his legs together to make himself into a ball, causing me to look at him worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked Matt, taking his chin in my hand gently. His eyes showed a pride that could never be beaten, but he also looked ready to cry. "What's wrong?"

"You told me no would be listening," he replied to me, causing my heart to sink as it was my fault for this emotion.

"Ah... well, they were going to have to hear you at some point, that way they knew I wasn't lying when I told them that we found the best voice in the universe." The ginger blushed at the compliment, averting his eyes once again.

As the week continued, Matt came to every practice and quickly became more comfortable with singing in front of people. Tom's voice was getting better, so Edd and I concluded he should be better by the weekend, making Matt slightly relieved. During this week, my mind kept leading me back to Matt. Instead of staring at Edd like usual, it would be Matt that I would watch. Every time the ginger sang, my ears would heat up, then my cheeks, and if it was a long enough practice, my whole face.

Tom and Edd seemed to notice, teasing me with little questions, like "how's your boyfriend?" or "when will the sexual tension end?" It didn't help my mood at all.

When the competition finally came, Tom's voice had healed completely and was ready to go, while Matt unfortunately had to leave the group. Tord was upset and didn't want the ginger to leave.

"Why don't you ask him to stay with the group permanently?" Tom asked, making me realize that it was possible that he would still want to be with our group.

"Tom, that might the smartest thing you've ever said," I praised rudely, Edd giggling. Tom growled at me, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh, shut up, commie," he replied as I quickly made my way over to Matt, who was still in the living room.

"Hey, Matt!" I greeted cheerfully. Matt waved at me respectfully and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you..."

"What is it?" Damnit, I was nervous again. 'Why?!'

"Uh... d-do you want t-to..." I paused, taking a breath. "join our band... permanently?" I looked into his bright blue eyes. He looked slightly disappointed for some reason before replacing it with a happy look.

"Of course!" It brought a smile to my face that he was still willing to come with our group. After a moment, I hugged him. Not really knowing what to do, he hugged back gently.

"Well, let's get you packed up!" I exclaimed, breaking the quick hug.

We arrived at the competition early that day, meaning we'd be one of the first groups to perform. Hopefully not too soon though. Maybe the middle. Many people showed up for tonight, causing my ginger friend to begin panicking.

"Calm down. You're okay. I'm right here, there's nothing to be afraid of, I promise." I hugged him tightly. Tom and Edd watched, silent smirks on their faces as they watched.

"Contestant number 36, please come to the stage," a loudspeaker announced. _'Already?!'_

"C'mon Matt. It'll be alright. Just do your best. And you'll be fine." I began to walk away when the ginger's hand met mine.

"I can't. I just can't." The poor thing was on the verge of tears, worrying me thoroughly. Intertwining my fingers with his, I squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"You can. I'll help you," I told Matt. He looked at me confused.

"How?"

"I'll hold your hand." The ginger looked at me with a reddening face.

"I don't need to be treated like a baby," he argued, but didn't remove his hand from mine, making me smile.

"C'mon." We hurried to catch up with Tom and Edd, hand in hand, my guitar bouncing on my back rhythmically. Matt's hand clenched mine tightly but not too tightly.

Finally, we made it to the stage, the curtain still down, Tom and Edd almost done setting up.

"Where were you two?" Edd asked with a playful smirk.

"I had to calm Matt down."

"You guys hold hands now?" Tom asked with a laugh. I glared at the black-eyed male.

"This was the only way to get him to sing."

"Neither of you seem to mind either," Edd said, smiling innocently.

"Would you two just shut up?" I growled.

"Contestant number 36, the curtain is coming up." Hurriedly, I swung my guitar over my shoulder and in front of me. Matt grabbed the mic in front of him and got ready, glancing at me with a terrified look. I reassured him with a rub of his knuckles and gave a small smile before the curtain was up. We looked out at the sea of eyes, causing my stomach to turn as well.

The song then started. [Song is IDGAF by Dua Lipa]

_You call me all friendly  
Tellin' me how much you miss me  
That's funny, I guess you've heard my songs  
Well, I'm too busy for your business  
Go find a girl who wants to listen  
'Cause if you think I was born yesterday  
You have got me wrong  
So I cut you off  
I don't need your love  
'Cause I already cried enough  
I've been done  
I've been movin' on since we said goodbye  
I cut you off  
I don't need your love, so you can try all you want  
Your time is up, I'll tell you why  
You say you're sorry  
But it's too late now  
So save it, get gone, shut up  
'Cause if you think I care about you now  
Well, boy, I don't give a fuck  
I remember that weekend  
When my best friend caught you creepin'  
You blamed it all on the alcohol  
So I made my decision  
'Cause you made your bed, sleep in it  
Play the victim and switch your position  
I'm through, I'm done  
So I cut you off  
I don't need your love  
'Cause I already cried enough  
I've been done  
I've been movin' on since we said goodbye  
I cut you off  
I don't need your love, so you can try all you want  
Your time is up, I'll tell you why  
You say you're sorry  
But it's too late now  
So save it, get gone, shut up  
'Cause if you think I care about you now  
Well, boy, I don't give a fuck  
I see you tryna' get to me  
I see you beggin' on your knees  
Boy, I don't give a fuck  
So stop tryna' get to me  
Tch, get up off your knees  
'Cause, boy, I don't give a fuck  
About you  
No, I don't give a damn  
You keep reminiscin' on when you were my man  
But I'm over you  
Now you're all in the past  
You talk all that sweet talk, but I ain't comin' back  
Cut you off  
I don't need your love  
So you can try all you want  
Your time is up, I'll tell you why  
(I'll tell you why)  
You say you're sorry  
But it's too late now  
So save it, get gone, shut up  
(Too late now)  
'Cause if you think I care about you now  
Well, boy, I don't give a fuck  
(Boy, I don't give a fuck)  
I see you tryna' get to me  
I see you beggin' on your knees  
Boy, I don't give a fuck  
So stop tryna' get to me (Get to me)  
Tch, get up off your knees  
'Cause, boy, I don't give a fuck_

Close to the beginning of the song, Matt let go of my hand so that I could play the instrument better, though it made my hand feel lonely. With a sigh, I continued to do my job, a missing piece in my step.

He gripped my arm instead, but it wasn't the same to be honest. When I strummed the guitar, it seemed quieted by Matt's singing, sometimes making me lose consciousness while playing, my fingers moving on their own, which was probably the best skill I had at the moment.

The song ended, the crowd screaming their praise to us, making Matt smile at everyone, his hand still on my shoulder.

Tom and Edd rushed over and hugged us both, thanking me for calming Matt and praising Matt's singing abilities. The ginger blushed in embarrassment, refusing to accept that he was really that good, frustrating all of us minimally.

We walked off stage, hyped from the crowd. The judges had all just nodded, their expressions blank and hidden making me nervous of their answer but happy that my friends were happy about the performance.

I stayed silent while Matt, Edd, and Tom conversed, laying my head down tiredly. The blue-eyed male looked at me concerned. "Are you alright, Tord? You look so quiet."

Nodding, I replied with, "Just tired." There really wasn't much more to it, but Matt looked as if he didn't believe me. Shrugging off, I hid my face from the light.

I was woken up by excited shakes, seeing the faces of all three of my friends. Their faces were all gleaming, making me wonder what they were so excited about. "What?"

"The judges said our group won!" Edd exclaimed, his hands pumping into the air victoriously. He high-fived someone walking by, congratulating us.

I was shocked to hear this. "You're serious?" I asked, my heart beating quickly, a smile pulling at my lips. They all nodded happily, causing my heart to beat rapidly in excitement going through my veins. Not really knowing what to do, I hugged all of them tightly. They returned it quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .:🍋 = NSFW Content/Lemon:.
> 
> My smile left my face, the happiness staying. A different kind of happiness, one that was being pulled from just holding onto the hand.   
> Put simply, Tom and Edd were going at it.  
> Would he be dirty with me?'

**[Tord's P.o.V]**

We were finally on our way to the stage after a week of anticipating the trip, and let me tell you, I'm excited as hell. We would be arrived arriving at the city in another hour or two, the time being nearly 10 AM right now.

After we arrived, we would have a few hours before performing to do whatever, probably practice one of our backup songs.

My heart beat quickly at the thought of performing, already hearing the cheers of the crowds echoing in my head, making me nearly burst with excitement. I couldn't stop smiling, and the smile I had on was probably becoming creepy since my face was cramped.

A tap on my shoulder startled me a bit, making me come back to reality. Turning around, I saw Matt looking at me rather concerned.

"Are you... okay?" he asked, averting his eyes from my smile but instead to my eyes. I almost didn't answer when I saw the blue orbs sparkle. Blinking, I looked away and explained to him why I was acting so excited. "This must've been a real dream for you then, huh?" The ginger leaned on the back of my seat, listening to every word I said.

Smiling again, I nodded rapidly. He sighed looking down and a bit upset, making me a bit uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

"I just... I wish I had the same confidence and excitement as you. I'm much too shy to even think about trying to go solo, and being in a band helps, but only minimally." The freckled male cuddled into the crook of his arm, looking very distant.

Not really knowing what to do, I took his hand, making him look at me. "That's normal, Matthew. I understand. I used to have the same problem, but then Tom and Edd came into my life, even if Jehovah is a complete asshat to me." Matt giggled a little, making a bit of heat rush to my cheeks. We looked at the other two who were in the back of the bus, conversing perfectly, like the best friends they were.

Matt's hand squeezed mine, reminding me of its soft texture. They were very nice to hold on to; a perfect warmth, no sweat, smooth, fitting perfectly with my smaller hand.

My smile left my face, the happiness staying. A different kind of happiness, one that was being pulled from just holding onto the hand. It wasn't just a best friend's kind of feel, but like... I don't know what. My heart thumped at that, and I wanted I keep our fingers intertwined.

The ginger then turned back to me, seeing me staring intently at our hands. He squeezed my hand gently to grab my attention, my eyes meeting his once more, my heart beating faster and my cheeks becoming much warmer. He looked at me a bit confused, an eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice going straight to me.

The background disappeared and it was just us two, kinda like in those animes. Then I panicked, pulling my hand away from his, the small world in my head shattering to reality.

"Sorry," I apologized, scratching the back of my head. "I think I'm a little too excited. Didn't mean to hold your hand so long..."

Matt had that look in his eyes, one that said that he was disappointed our hands had detached as well, but he hid it well with a soft smile. "It's alright. Um... your hands are nice to hold onto." He sighed in frustration from his awkwardness, making me smile.

"Yours are amazingly soft," I complimented, seeing his cheeks blush. Probably from embarrassment. "Well, I guess I should try to sleep a bit more since it'll be a bit before we get there." With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep slowly, the near memory of us holding hands making me smile before darkness took over.

A slap on my shoulder this time, causing me to jolt up in my seat. Rubbing my eyes, I glared at whoever woke me up. Of course, it was Tom. "What was that for, Jehovah?"

"You weren't waking up with Matt's weak shaking," Tom replied annoyingly, making his way off of the bus. Matt looked at the floor at Jehovah's rude words, looking a little hurt but hiding his feelings with a dull look, which sparked an anger in me. I growled in annoyance, not able to say anything since Edd was already looking at me, telling me not to attack.

With a frustrated sigh, I took Matt by the hand and lead him off of the bus, my fingers curling tightly around his. The ginger's face turned a light red but he didn't say anything, following after me with no hesitation. We stopped to grab our bags from the driver and joined Tom and Edd. They were chatting about something, a large smile on both of their faces.

Grunting, I shoved past Tom, pushing him away from the brunette, nonchalantly. The blue-hooded male growled at me but was stopped by the brown-eyed boy as he asked if he was okay. Jehovah simply nodded, smiling fondly at Edd.

"Why did you push Tom?" Matt murmured, looking back to see the two.

"He isn't allowed to be rude if I have anything to say or do about it," I stated firmly, continuing to the hotel we'd be staying at.

After checking in, we found out we would each get separate rooms since the rooms were so small. Mine was- unfortunately- next to Tom's and his was in between mine and Matt's, while Edd got the last room.

I placed my things down on the floor and table, looking around. The room had a queen-size bed and a TV was placed on the wall across from it. A door to a small bathroom was to the side. Next to the door, there was a mini fridge and a counter for the sink. Shrugging, I jumped onto my bed, which was surprisingly comfortable.

Pulling my charger out, I plugged it into the wall and started charging my phone. The time was now around noon and I was already bored, so I texted everyone to see if they wanted to do something in the meantime. Shockingly, everyone- including Tom- wanted to get out of the hotel and explore.

I left my phone in the room, grabbing my key card before closing the door.

We were all now at some sort of convenience store and- honestly- we're all quite bored. Matt wanted to go to the mall, which Tom and Edd disagreed to. Tom wanted to go to the drugstore to grab some of his Smirnoff, which was taken down my three automatic no's. I wanted to go to the comic book store or gun store, but I hadn't said anything about it because... well, the comic book store thing speaks for itself and most people know me, and I know Matt dislikes anything violent, so I kept that at the back of my mind.

'Why do you care so much about Matt's opinion all of a sudden?" I realized, glancing at the thought one. He was looking blandly at the candy section, not interested in it at the moment, surprisingly. Turning back to the front, I saw that Edd and Tom had disappeared. 'I wonder....'

"Where did Tom and Edd go?" Matt asked, speaking my thoughts. I shrugged.

"Let's look for them." At the sound of something close to adventure, we looked for the others, wandering around the whole store. We finally decided to check the bathrooms, hearing a quiet noise from the male's restroom.

Grabbing the handle, I silently tried to turn it, shocked that it turned all the way and the door opening. The lights were on.

Put simply, Tom and Edd were going at it. In detail, the two had their lips together, hardly taking anytime to breathe, making out. Edd was sitting on the sink, his legs wrapped around Tom's waist, eyes closed. Tom's hand were moving on the other's legs, rubbing them slowly, emitting small gasps from the brunette.

I felt a little tingly, knowing exactly what it was; arousal. Trying to ignore the feeling, I coughed a bit, smirking. Matt was behind me, eyes wide with curiosity of what the others were doing, making me wonder if that was really innocence or if it was an act.

Tom and Edd jolted and turned to us, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as their faces reddened completely. Tom quickly wiped his mouth and took the other off the sink and stepped away, hands behind his back uncomfortably while Edd crosses his arms and played with his hair.

"Oh my gosh," Matt started, a growing smile on his face. "I knew I could sense some sexual tension from the two of you! You guys are so obvious." Tom and Edd's faces became even redder if that was possible, while I was a bit shocked that it had been an act.

Edd looked down, his hand clenching his hair. "Well, it can't be any better than that of yours and Tord's," the small brunette muttered, just loud enough for us to here, making Tom hold a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter. My face blushed a little as Matt tried to cover his up with a small laugh.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel," Tom said, taking Edd by the hand, giving us a smirk as he passed.

"Well, I guess that's better than a store bathroom."

"Matt!"

Although I was disappointed that we didn't get to do anymore exploring, but I knew Tom and Edd were going to be "busy" for the next hour, and apparently, Matt knew a thing or two about this kinda stuff, so that was helpful.

The arousal from earlier dang left either, so I was- very slowly- still getting a bit turned on, which was really weird since it was my enemy and a good friend of mine who were hitting it off.

My thoughts began to wander as I remembered learning how non-innocent my ginger friend was, placing a smirk on his face in my mind. 'I wonder....'

Zoning out a bit, my hand went down to my clothed crotch and began to lightly rub it, adding and releasing pressure, making my breath hitch and my body shudder. 'Would he be dirty with me?'

A knock at my door startled me. Taking the blanket off the bed, I wrapped I around myself so that whoever was at the door didn't see the slight hard-on I had. Opening the door, I blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Matt asked quickly, looking down at me with a slight blush.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Why?"

"They're using Edd's room." He shuddered at that, rubbing his right arm a bit, waiting for my answer.

Chuckling, I stepped to the side, allowing the ginger to step in. My member twitched as I realized I had just been thinking of him in a sexual manner and now he was in my hotel room. This only made me more excited in my southern region but nervous in my stomach. I knew I had to finish myself off, and now Matt was here, so I couldn't do it out in the open or be loud about.

My blush got darker. Throwing my blanket onto the bed, I quickly told him, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back. I have to use the restroom." With that, I rushed to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. I closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it, unzipping my pants and sticking my hand in. Letting out a breathy sigh of relief, I began moving my hand up and down my cock through the boxers, making me grunt quietly. Then my hand made its way under my boxers and onto plain skin.

My hand quickened, making me even harder than before, a little high pitched moan coming out through my almost closed lips. I clasped my hand over my mouth to try and keep me quieter before I heard footsteps approach the door. There was once again a knock.

"Tord, are you alright?" The ginger's voice swept through my head like the scent of delicious cinnamon does to your nose, that same tingly feeling going straight to my southern region making my skin rise. I breathed silently through my teeth in pleasure.

"I-I'll- hm~ I'm fine. Just m-mm~ make yourself comfortable and I'll be out s-soon." Believe me, I was trying so hard not to let him know what I was doing, but when images come up in your brain of that same person completely dominating you, how can you not lose yourself?

"Uh... if you say so." I heard Matt's hesitant footsteps leave the door, the bed creaking a little as he got back on it. That sent another whirlwind of lust to me, clenching my teeth so that nothing could get past long lips as I continued to masturbate. My hand was going quickly now, pleasurable breaths being taken and held in.

At some point, I began to lose myself again, not caring if anyone really heard me or not, forgetting that Matt- off all people- was in the other room.

My breaths became heavy as I felt myself become close to my climax. Standing up, I opened the toilet lid again and pointed my member at the water inside, legs weak and shaking.

Finally, I came, white cum squirting out into the toilet bowl. I bit my hand as I moaned, my teeth cutting sharply through the skin. It was more of overstimulation at this point, causing me to hiss through my teeth. Deep breaths came forward and wiped the tip of my cock with some toilet paper, throwing it into the toilet and flushing.

I pulled my boxers and pants up, walking to the sink to wash my hands and cool my face. My right hand was bleeding, but it wasn't too much, so I decided to wash the blood on there and dry my hands after splashing my face.

(Don't worry. I'm not done yet. ;3)

Opening the door, I saw Matt watching some cartoon so I went to join him. He immediately noticed the blood on my hand, jumping up quickly and rushing over to me.

"What happened to you hand?" he exclaimed, taking it in his hands to examine carefully, concern clearly. 'Had he really not heard me in the bathroom? Or is he acting again?'

"I... um...." I couldn't really come up with an excuse for my hand, so I decided to tell a bit of the truth. "I-I bit it." Averting my eyes, I could feel Matt's gaze burn through me, worry emanating off of him.

"I'll be back in a second." He left the room, leaving me alone with the almost dripping injury. Looking up at the TV, I saw that it was some sort of LEGO cartoon. Rolling my eyes, I sat on the bed to wait, Matt coming in after only another second.

He had a First Aid with him, hands already digging through it, probably to find same bandages. "Here we are!"

Matt pulled out a roll of the white tape-looking material and unraveled a bit off to start wrapping my hand in it. 'Good thing I already washed my hands,' I thought sarcastically. Masterfully, he quickly wrapped my hand in it, surprising me with his skill.

"First of all, you're really good at bandaging me up, holy fuck," I complimented, examining my hand. "Second of all, why did you have a First Aid Kit with you?"

"Thanks, and I always keep it handy, in case I can actually help with something." He rolled up the remaining of the bandages and put it back into the white box, buckling it back up. "Now then, what made you want to bite your hand?"

My stomach rolled as I realized I still had to explain myself. "Uh... I don't really kn-know. It just felt right in the moment." 'Well, I've just screwed myself over.'

Matt looked at me, a soft light making his blue eyes sparkle. Something came to my mind, how pretty his eyes were even in the darkness, how they glowed with life. My cheeks heated up after a moment, making me look away.

"You know... I already know the reason you injured yourself," the ginger said quietly, sitting next to me on the bed. My face flushed more. 'Fuck, I fell for the act, I fell for the act!!' He scooted closer to me, our hands only a couple of inches apart. "You don't need to hide things from me." Our ginger's now touched, my whole body tingling now.

"Wh-what would I be hiding?" I asked nervously, looking into the eyes of the ginger male. The were half-lidded now, staring at me warmly, a soft smile on his lips.

"The bathroom isn't the most secretest place, Tord," he replied, a smirk on his face as his childish behavior returned. My whole face was probably a tomato at this point. Before I knew what was going on, he tackled me onto the bed, our lips smashing together. It was only a quick kiss, but it felt amazing.

We looked into each other's eyes before I started laughing. Matt looked at me confused and slightly hurt.

"And I thought you were innocent," I started, cupping my hand on his cheek before pulling back in for another kiss, this one longer and a bit of heat added to it. Matt was basically on top of me, one leg between mine and the other out, just as mine were.

His lips were soft, a bit of chap on them, as well as a taste of mint chapstick.

This kiss was slowly becoming sexual and heated, causing me to become a little hard again. I moaned softly, almost inaudible from the kiss.

Matt's hand wandered down my chest and abdomen to my member, palming it softly. My breath hitched at the movement as I clung onto the sleeves of his hoodie.

"W-we shouldn't be- ah~ be d-doing this," I weakly fought breathily, not really trying. At this point, I was pulling him to me as his hand got a little slower. "But... mm~ I want you s-so ba- ah!~ so badly!"

His hand stopped, a whine coming up from my throat. "Then why don't we get down and dirty~?" He whispered into my ear seductively, a husk in his voice causing me to shiver and a groan to go past my lips.

"P-please..." Now he was back on me, a leg pressing up against my cock and lips on mine once more. He bit my lip, my lustful ass letting his tongue go into my mouth as I moaned. I was now becoming fully hard, and I could feel his member getting harder as well. I broke away for a moment.

"Looks like someone's excited t-to see me." He raised an eyebrow before realizing what I meant and laughed.

"I was hard when I came in here. You didn't help at all." He kissed my nose playfully, making me smile. "Now let's finish what we've started."

Instead of lips, he found my neck and began to kiss that, looking for my sweet spot. I was determined to not let him find it, but when you feel that sense of arousal while a leg is pushing on your dick- or whatever, you can basically kiss any kind of dominance goodbye.

The ginger smirked and bit into my spot harshly, his teeth sharpened and ready. 'Jesus, his teeth are sharp.' I almost screamed from pleasure before he began licking it clean, returning to normal moans and such.

I began panting as he gave me more hickeys, feeling my cock become fully hard. I was already becoming close and I didn't know how to tell him, too caught up in the immense of pressure on my dick. He decided to stop on his own, however, smirking down at my red, lusty face. He pulled off my hood and I pulled off his, seeing he was only wearing the hoodie on his top.

I stopped for a moment to admire what I was getting myself into. The freckle-y male had a few freckles on his shoulders and elbows, a few going down his torso and a couple gathering around the waist. Matt was thin, built firmly, his arms having a bit of mussel to them. I blushed a little, seeing him smile at me embarrassingly.

Putting my hand to his cheek, I looked him in his beautiful blue eyes. "Don't be nervous, Matt. You're so adorably cute, but also sexy." The ginger blushed a little, giving me a sweet kiss.

We returned to our work, Matt taking off my t-shirt. I myself had a slight pudge, but a six-pack line was visible, making it evident that I did work out. The ginger blushed darker, tracing my figure with his fingers in a daze, causing me to shudder with a sigh. Matt smiled at me softly, meeting my gaze once more.

"You're very handsome as well, ya little devil~" He began to take off our bottoms as well. I was beginning to feel nervous about this since no one has ever seen my dick except me, while Matt has obviously done this before, making me rather jealous of those other people- guy or girl- who had had sex with him before me.

But the pleasure distracted me, the ginger's hand coming in contact with my member, making my breath hitch. I began to pant again as he moved his hand, going in an up and down motion. Moaning, I looked down to see Matt taking off my boxers with his teeth, my blush becoming very evident.

I moaned a little louder when his breath hit my cock, clenching onto the bed sheets. Matt chuckled huskily, sending another wave to my southern region. He moved away from my sense of pleasure, a whine of desperation escaping my lips. The ginger sat up on his knees, strip-teasing me as he pulled his boxers down.

"F-faen~ hurry up, Matt," I murmured impatiently, so worked up that Norwegian had come out of its box. He only giggled and took his boxers off, revealing his cock. 'Jesus christ! That thing's huge....' The ginger struck a pose, sticking his tongue out playfully, my face becoming redder. "For fuck's sake, you're so beautiful!"

Matt climbed back over to me, holding his fingers over to my mouth. "Suck," he commanded. I happily obliged, taking the digits into my mouth. His other hand made its way to my member and quickly stroked it, saliva rushing in my mouth as I let out a moan.

After a while, he finally took his hands away, another whine slipping out. His hand went down between my legs, gently pushing them a little wider apart, seemingly resting something.

"Nope, you gotta get on your hands and knees." I almost knew what e was going to say before he had even finished, jumping up and wiggling my ass in front of him playfully with a chuckle. He blushed and smiled, his hands stopping the movement. "Okay, is going to have to stretch you out. Are you okay with this?"

I laughed. "Matt, if I weren't ready for this I wouldn't be doing this with y- ah~" Cut off by fingers in my entrance... just how I like it. There wasn't really pain, only pleasure, evident by the consistent moans I gave as he thrusted them in and I rocked my hips along with them, so he added another digit, which only added to the pleasure. I only felt the pain once he started scissoring, so he leaned over me, hugging me from behind and kissing my back comfortingly, grabbing my cock to try and help a little more.

My moans came back as he added a third finger, louder now with anticipation. His fingers left, a grunt of loss escaping me as I breathed deeply to catch my breath. Matt's dick was now at my entrance, teasing me with the tip. I moaned loudly, hissing as he continued the movement.

"P-please, just fuck me Matt..." I murmured, trying to rock my hips away from his firm grip with no success.

"What did you say?" he asked, smirking. He knew I want to be too loud, this fucking asshole.

"Come on! Just fuck me, damnit!" I yelled lowly, afraid of someone catching onto what we were doing. The ginger chuckled and gently put his cock into me, letting out a soft moan, music to my ears really. "O-oh~ Matt tha-that feels am-am- mm~ amazing, holy shit. Ah!~"

Matt's thrusting began to speed up, his hands still gripping onto my hips, not wanting to mess his rhythm up. He gave soft grunts with each movement, as I was loudly moaning, not caring if anyone heard anymore. "T-Tord, you're so tight! Oh my g- gah~" He couldn't finish his sentences at this point, while I couldn't speak, my brain too caught up in this, and my mouth running on moans of pleasure.

The thrusts only got faster, to the point where Matt was pounding into me with loud moans and I was screaming into a pillow, drool and tears escaping from pleasure.

Eventually, we began to feel our climaxes, warning each other. To help me, he reached back down and began to stroke my complete hard-on to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"M-Matt, AH~ God! I d-don't kn-know~ h-Ow much m-mm~ more I can take of this- Jesus Christ!!~" I was so close now, and I could tell I was somewhat helping with my screams, because his nails were digging into my hips, and his face in a complete daze.

Finally, I screamed at the cum coming out of Matt and into my system, cumming on the bed sheets along with him. We rode out our orgasms and Matt pulled out, plopping right next to me, both of us panting hard and weakly as my legs slid down the bed and rested my hips.

I intertwined our fingers with an exhausted smile on my face, feeling myself zone out. The ginger decided to take the initiative and clean us up, as well as the bed, making me roll over. Kissing my head, he climbed back into bed and covered us up in a blanket, pulling me to him. I snuggled into his warm chest and passed out after saying, "I love you so much, Matt."

"I love you too, Tord."

I know I had been excited about the concert and I still was... but Matt was the best thing that came out of this.


End file.
